


Dragonfly

by Khalid



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anal Eating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Roommates, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Heat systems are shut down for repairs. It’s gonna be COLD, baby. Mal is taken off guard when bitter rivals apparently shack up.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam
Kudos: 28





	Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal gratitude for Joss Whedon, the cast and writers of Firefly, and my husband for showing me this miracle.
> 
> I don’t own any of the rights to the original work and didn’t ask anyone permission to ship these characters.
> 
> Also I don’t speak Spanish.

Mal came into the mess hall with his plate and was greeted by the sight of Simon and Jayne eating quietly across from each other . Jayne made no show of recognition that his captain had come in, but Mal never expected much when the enforcer was eating. Simon looked up and greeted Mal, then oddly, glanced across at Jayne before he took another bite. Mal looked back and forth between the two of them, sudden realization dawning on his face.

“Oh, No… you have GOT to be kidding me!” He grumped, dropping his plate at the end of the table. Jayne looked up in confusion at the commotion, “what?”

He glanced between Mal and Simon, who was concentrating on his food with a blush turning his face red. “It was cold,” Jayne shrugged, then finished shoveling down his last few bites. He stood up and left the room without a glance back, but Mal watched Simon watching his retreating ass.

“Seriously, Dr. Tam, you fellows were at one another’s throats when I left. How does a thing such as this come about?” Mal typically cared less than none about his crew’s personal lives, but a development of this magnitude was paramount to the world changing and he simply had to get to the bottom of a situation that would change Jayne’s mind so completely.

“Well, Captain, it is as Jayne said… it WAS cold…”

*****

The crew is in the dining hall.  
Mal has just announced the systems will be shut down to enable repairs  
Jayne: it’s gonna get pretty cold. Might aughta start looking at bunk mates  
Wash and Zoe: *ignoring him, keep eating*  
Kaylee: I’m going to be in the shuttle with Inara. River, you should come with us, It’ll be fun!  
River: *stares at her - fun is something that happens to others*  
Simon: *glancing around in desperation, eyes resting on the captain*  
Mal: preacher has already engaged my free space. Best keep looking, doc  
Jayne: *grinning* I’ll be in my bunk

Simon was flabbergasted. What did he just hear? He followed Jayne to his bunk.   
“Are you… sly?”  
“Any port in a storm, doc.” The burly man chuckled. The grin got Simon in a very unfamiliar place.

Later that night:  
Jayne has made it abundantly clear that he’s welcome, but there’s zero pressure. It’s probably the nicest gesture the man has ever offered. And Simon has been very lonely. 

“Ok, how do we do this?” He asked, glancing up momentarily. Jayne was doing crunches on his bed. “Well, it’s simple, see. I got three basic guidelines. Two normally but you’re special.” he grinned at Simon who narrowed his eyes.  
“Go on.”  
“No fallin in love.”  
“No worries there.”  
“You might be surprised…” he pointedly ignored Simon's incredulous look. “Ok, that space case sister of yours stays out of it.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Wait, you agree with that?”  
“I may not like what you call her, but I don’t feel any more comfortable with the things she knows than you do. Now, if she asks, I’m not going to lie…”  
“Naw, don’t fret, just don’t DISCUSS it.”  
“Very well, and the last item?”  
“Pet names.”  
“I don’t do pet names.”  
“Yeah well in this case you gotta make an exception.”  
“Honestly Jayne, I don’t feel comfortable with all the pet names I hear, especially if you insist on no relationship.”  
“Look, I don’t care what ya call me, it could be some other name for all I care. Just don’t be callin my name if ya get to moanin and carryin on”  
“...I suppose I will agree, but what is the purpose? Nobody here is bound to think I’m calling out to anyone but you… provided I even did!”  
“Look… I got a job to do, same as all us here. I can’t very well be gettin distracted hearin my name called out in the middle of a gunfight!”

Hearing it like that, Simon had to agree. It would be similarly distracting hearing his own name, but his skills required a different type of concentration and he could imagine the risk in a firefight if Jayne’s attention was diverted.

The remark about River got Simon thinking.   
When Jayne said “now you”, he knew just what to say.  
“I suppose, same as you, I don’t need attachment. I only have one other request.”  
“Ok go for it.”  
“The insults have got to stop.”  
“Oh come on now I’m not gonna change my personality!” Jayne blustered.  
“Look, I don’t mind a bit of teasing, I can give as good as I get, usually. Just… lay off the name calling and straight up insults, would you?”  
“Well…” Jayne scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, “thing is, I’ll try... but really I reckon that’ll go away on its own.”  
Simon sighed. That was the best he was really hoping for anyway. “Alright then.”

Jayne’s lopsided grin came back as he hopped off his bed. Simon stood up and Jayne started unbuttoning his shirt. Simon was glad to feel a bit of air on his skin, it was suddenly getting rather hot in the little room. Jayne moved closer and slid his tee up over his head, showing off the mountain of muscles that had always made Simon’s heart beat just a little faster.

Simon looked up just in time to have his mouth caught up in a firm and expressive kiss. Jayne really knew how to work those lips!   
Groaning, Simon ran his hands up Jayne’s chest and slid his shirt up. Jayne pulled away then and stripped it off, flinging it carelessly behind him. He reached out to Simon's own shirt, surprising him with his fingers’ hidden agility.   
“You work then mighty quickly,” he chuckled.  
“Got plenty of practice,” came the gruff response, but Jaynes mind was on that slender, pale neck. He pushed Simon down to the bed whispering “Lie back now”.

Jayne began kissing, licking, suckling and nibbling his way down Simon’s body. The doctor groaned, writhing under Jaynes gentle yet firm   
ministrations and stroking the big man's hair.   
Jayne reached Simon’s belt at the same moment that Simon realized just exactly where this was going.   
“Wait! What are you…” he was shushed by Jayne’s calloused finger to his lips. 

“Let the master do his work,” he growled with a soft grin. Simon grunted in mock frustration, but laid back in compliance. Jayne pulled Simon’s pants off and slid his legs up across his broad shoulders. Jayne paid special attention to Simon’s inner thighs before spreading the young man's cheeks and diving in tongue first. 

Simon’s mind went blank as Jayne rocked his world. He barely registered when Jayne moved from his ass to his cock. He stared in fascination at the head bobbing up and down on his crotch. He came before he even realized he was going to, causing Jayne to glance up in surprise.   
“Damn, you could warn a fellow,” he grumbled, but kissed Simon up his torso and chest, nibbling his neck as he brought his hard cock up to rest in Simon's inner thigh.

“Are… you going to…?” Simon fumbled, embarrassed. Jayne grinned and guided the doctor's delicate hand down to grasp him.   
“You ain’t ready for me tonight, doc,” he chuckled as he showed Simon just how he liked to be touched.

*****

Simon woke to a strange, hard bed and the smell of strong coffee. He opened his eyes to Jayne holding a steaming mug a few inches from his face.  
“Was just about to drink this myself, you didn’t get up fairly soon,” Jayne teased. Simon mock glowered and grabbed the cup from his hand. The coffee was perfect, Simon found himself moaning in pleasure, eyes closed, forgetting for the moment his companion. 

Jayne chuckled, “By the sounds of it, I have some stiff competition.”  
Simon chuckled into the steam of the cup, took a final sip, and set it gently down on the shelf near the bed. Then he grabbed Jayne by the neck and pulled him down. Jayne tugged off the pants he’d donned to grab breakfast. He was eagerly devouring Simon’s body once again, when Simon pulled him up by his shoulders. 

“Talking of stiff things…” he murmured into Jayne’s ear, grinding into Jayne’s cock with his ass cheeks.   
“Oh, you reckon you’re ready for this?” Jayne teased.  
“I reckon I’m big enough…” Simon growled back, then stroked Jayne’s bearded cheek. He pushed their lips together, ruffling Jayne’s hair as he writhed against the muscles.  
Jayne laughed at ‘big enough’. He lifted Simon’s leg up over his elbow crook. His cock pressed firmly against Simon’s hole and he groaned with the soft, tight feeling. No matter how ‘ready’ Simon felt, Jayne knew how to go carefully and make it feel good for both of them. 

Jayne knew just how to make Simon moan, Simon wasn’t sure how he managed it, but the man was certainly skilled at using his body. It wasn’t the space of more than a few moments when he realized he was going to come again. “Jayne!...” he began, then his mouth was covered by the big, meaty hand.  
“Call me daddy,” Jayne growled.  
Simon struggled away from the hand which moved promptly. “That is NOT gonna happen!” He gasped, groaning as his cock pressed against Jayne’s belly hair. “Oh, GOD!” He huffed. “Jayne do you know any Spanish?”  
“Of course not,” the big man whispered, continuing his thrusting.

“Ah, PAPI!” Simon called out, immediately launching into a tirade of moaning Spanish. Jayne didn’t care. The doc could say anything in any language he wanted as long as he didn’t distract him when he was working.

*****

Later in the dining hall:  
Kaylee: Hey Simon, what does Papi mean?


End file.
